


How Strange It Is To Be Anything At All

by Madd_Chatter



Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madd_Chatter/pseuds/Madd_Chatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not sure how far this will go. I'm open to suggestions and I hope that you enjoyed what I've written.</p></blockquote>





	How Strange It Is To Be Anything At All

 

**Riddick**

 

     It’s disconcerting, at times, to realize that the only reason that you are the being that you are in this moment is because of a prophecy that was told to a soldier who had dreams of ruling the universe.  And as you stare into the far reaches of space, your kingdom, you can’t help but wonder what your life would have been like; if you would have been married, with a wife or two, had children, a house and a white picket fence. But to dwell on the past is a human thing. Animals live in the moment, and in this moment, you enjoy all that you have been destined to achieve. The most powerful army in the universe, with the most beautiful people in it, all at your disposable, all vying for a spot in your bed, by your side. But they are not enough, their simpering and slinking annoys you, all the poison laced perfume only turns you off. Their scheming ways only makes you weary. And now your back to thinking about Carolyn, the Dame has shades of her but who wants someone who only reminds you of the dead, of a missed opportunity. It’s time for something new, fresh.  Had a glimpse of that with Eve but let’s face it, a merc and a convict just wouldn’t mix.

     But the first order of business is to rid the ranks of clutter, starting from the top. Keeping Vaako has its benefits, he sure as hell wasn’t loyal to the former Lord Marshall and his knowledge of the Necros could be an asset, but he’ll have to keep that bitch on a shorter leash. Can’t have her getting any ideas, and if push comes to shove she’ll make a great example. The second step is to investigate this Underverse and find out why it’s so damn popular, can’t get stuck in a shitty position for stardust and black holes.

The kneeling, that’s something I can get used to.

 

**Vaako**

     Being the first to kneel has its advantages, my failure to kill Riddick has transformed into my being aligned with him and helping to stage a coup against the Lord Marshall. My failed attempt of beheading the Lord Marshall has become **_OUR_** highly strategic attack, which flushed Covoo’s astral self from his physical form and enabled Riddick to deal the killing blow. I’m not sure if it’s better for the masses to think that my plan succeeded or for my wife and Riddick to know that I failed.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how far this will go. I'm open to suggestions and I hope that you enjoyed what I've written.


End file.
